


To Fight or Break

by berserkishard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captive, Chains, Dark, Forced, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Strong Male Character, Struggle, Violent Sex, fight, held captive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkishard/pseuds/berserkishard
Summary: As a member of a secret military group that has seen the worst of what the world has to offer and participated in it,Wolf doesn't fear anything.That is until he wakes up in a dark room, tied up and not knowing how he ended up there.His captor enters and Wolf knows instinctly that the man is dangerous, even for him.What follows is a fight between the goal of his captor to break his spirit, turn him into his sex slave and petand Wolf's will to stay sane, escape and kill the man.In here, only the strongest survive.





	To Fight or Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a little try at writing an original work.  
> I love reading and watching things where strong and usually dominating man get dominated.  
> I don't find exactly what I wish for the most time, so I tried writing something on my own.
> 
> This will get really dark and will be full of rape and fights, so if this isn't something for you, please don't read.

_Where the fuck am I?_ Wolf opened his eyes, his head hurting like hell. He tried reaching up and massage the pain away, but found his hands tied on his back. He cursed, what the fuck did happen?! He looked around but the room where he was in was too dark to see anything. _So I’m tied up in a dark room and don’t have a clue where I am. Great._ He breathed out, still calm and trying to get his bindings off. He tried remembering how he ended up in this situation, how someone could have captured him. Wolf wasn’t an ordinary person that could just get snatched off from the street with no way to free himself, he was a trained special agent for the army, where he had been since he had turned 17. After entering the army he had made his way into one of the toughest military groups that existed, risking his life almost everyday for his country. He had been trained to withstand tortures and how to act when he was captured like he was right now, but strangely he felt like the situation he was in right now was different. As far as he could remeber he hadn’t been captured while he had been on a mission, but while he had been walking to his apartement, one of the rare times he didn’t work. So someone had been able to surprise him and take him out, the possibility of escaping was, following that train of thought, a bigger one, than if he had been taken captive on his job. The person that had taken him out probably didn’t know about his abilities and training. This left him feeling a little calmer than he already was.  
He heard footsteps aproaching and readied himself for meeting his captor. He had learned that acting scared and willing to do anything his captor wanted him to do, would make the other person underestimate him, something that he could use later when he was maybe freed of his bindings.  
A door opened and bright light streamed into the dark room. He didn’t look into the direction of the aproaching figure, so that he wasn’t blinded by the sudden light. He had quickly acted asleep again, trying to make his captor sure of being the one with the upper hand.  
The footstep came closer and stopped right in front of him. He listened to anything that could give him some clue to who his captor was when he was suddenly kicked into his stomach. He didn’t blow his cover on being asleep, but acted as if he was woken up because of the sudden pain. Even though the kick had come as a surprise, he didn’t feel the need to cry out, the pain not something even close to what he experienced on a daily basis. Still for his act of the normal surprised and scared man he let out a surprised shout. He let his head wip around trying to find the source of the pain, finally looking up and staring at his attacker. He let his eyes widen and tried backing away from the man standing in front of him.  
It was how any normal person would have reacted, made to fool his captor into believing that he was such a person.  
The room was still too dark to really make out anything but he could see that his captor had blonde hair and a very strong looking body.  
Before Wolf could say anything along the lines of what he was doing here and who the man was, like any normal person would do, the man crouched down and gripped his face. Then he stared into Wolf’s eyes, his being the darkest black Wolf had ever seen and so full of cold calculation that Wolf knew instantly that this man was not to be messed with easily. He emitted an aura of absolute control and strenght, he seemed like someone that was used to perfect obedience. It reminded Wolf of his Sergeant, the way they were unforgiven if orders weren’t followed and how they looked at you. Like you were nothing if you didn’t proof to be of value. Wolf hated that look.  
He tried to keep that out of his scared look, needing to convince the man that he was no threath or would question who was in control. He needed the man to believe that he was weak. He pushed down the need to bite into the hand gripping his chin, the action proofed how sure the other man was of himself, that he could just do what he wanted to his captive.  
“Stop acting like this, Wolf. I know who you are and what you are capable of. Do not think that you can fool me with your bad acting.”  
Wolf’s eyes widened, so he had the right thoughts about the man, he knew his name and also seemed to be aware of the danger that Wolf was, something top secret and known only by few. Who was this man? An old enemy back for revenge? Wolf knew that he had a lot of them, even before he had entered the army. The man was still looking at him, his gaze piercing and unwavering. Wolf felt immediatly intimidated, something he hadn’t been since a very long time. Who was this man? Apparently not someone he could fool. Wolf dropped his scared expression, showing an expressionless face and looking back into the other man’s eyes completely unfazed. Well, if his cover was blown anyway, he wouldn’t have to keep acting like a pussy, something he hated doing, even if it had saved his life time and time again.  
“Who are you?”  
He let his words sound even and unscared, hoping to get a reaction out of the other man so that he could try to find out more about him.  
His face was gripped harder and the blond man showed a small smirk, something Wolf didn’t like at all. It made him want to get away from the man, as far as possible. Again he was aware of how dangerous the man seemed to be.  
“That’s better, little Wolf, I don’t like to see you acting scared. Soon, be assured, it won’t be an act anymore.”  
The man’s eyes were focused entirely on Wolf’s and had swallowed every seeable reaction of the other man. But Wolf hadn’t showed any, he didn’t want to grant the man any indication that he was getting under his skin. Normally nothing could, not even some of his most gruesome missions, but this man was someone that intimidated him and he had not even done anything drastic yet. What did the man want from him? Judging by his words he wanted to make him scared of him, meaning probably pain and humiliation for Wolf, but the why and who the man was, hadn’t been answered yet.  
The hand on his chin wandered up into his short black hair, gripping a few strands and pulling his head backwards so that he was forced to expose his vulnerable throat to the other man. Wolf cursed silently, he should have attacked the man when he was still standing in front of him, when he had thought Wolf was asleep. Now he couldn’t do anything to protect his throat from being slit. The man put his other hand on Wolf’s left cheek, letting it wander down to his throat, gripping it and squeezing. Wolf kept still, he knew that fighting wouldn’t have a point in his situation and he didn’t think that the man would kill him. If he was wrong... well, it would be the stupidest death he could have imagined. He didn’t get any air anymore, his arms useless on his back. If felt like an eternity till his throat was released and he heard the other man chuckle as he gasped for air.  
“Incredible self control, little Wolf that will come in handy.”  
Wolf tried not to think about what the words implied, hating the way his captor seemed to be satisfied with him. Wolf had never been one to listen to orders, in the army it had always been a mean to survive for him. He had the feeling that the man kneeling in front of him knew that.  
And that was the most important question Wolf had to answer, who was the man and why did he know so much about him.  
He breathed out, using a breathing technique that always worked to calm him down.  
Then he stared at the other man, leaning towards him, ignoring the hands that were still on his throat.  
“If you get these bindings of, I’ll show you even more.”  
He knew that that would never happen, but he wanted to get more and more reactions out of the man, needing them to see what kind of man his captor was.  
The other man only stared back at him, his eyes now filled with something like amusement, as if a toy had proofed to be more than just an empty doll he could throw around.  
A hand was in his hair again, pulling it towards the man, making Wolf almost fall into the blonde.  
He was staring right into the eyes of the other man, far too close for his liking.  
“I know that you have been asking yourself who I am, why you are here and what I know about you. Well, I am your master, you are here to please me and be assured, I know everything I need to know about you. Here are the rules: You will obey, you will not try to escape, hurt me or you, if you do you will be punished. I know of course that you will try it anyway, but I warned you.”  
Wolf wanted to laugh, this whole situation was so absurd. But the eyes he was staring into showed him exactly how serious the man was and he also seemed as if he had told that to many other people, that had at some time learned to follow them.  
The man in front of him was dangerous, his whole behaviour lead Wolf to that assumption. He would have to be careful, try his best to fool the man.  
His chin was gripped again, pulling his face even closer to the other man.  
“Do you understand, little Wolf?”  
Wolf tried to think about what the best answer would be, regarding the fact that the man seemingly knew who he was it would be stupid to act scared and agree like a good little boy. He had to do this the hard way, act defiant, get beaten into submission and treated like a slave, all the while remaining his true self inside to find a chance to escape later. The next days wouldn’t be pretty, Wolf guessed as much. Defiant it was then.  
“I only understand that you have a huge ego problem and need a girlfriend. If you’re into bondage porn I can give you the adress of a really great porno site. Now, you better let me go or I will fucking kill you when I get out of here! Fucking pervert.”  
He expected to be hit and beaten because of his words, but the other man only kept staring at him. Then a smile began to spread on his face. Not good, thought Wolf, surpressing a shiver.  
His cheek was softly hit twice and then the man slowly stood up. Wolf stared up to him, not knowing what to make out of that reaction. Normally his captor would get mad and hit him as hard as he could. Something told Wolf that this reaction was far worse.  
The man walked to the door of the room, not looking back at Wolf. When he was standing almost outside he turned his head a little.  
“Try to get some sleep, the real fun will start tomorrow.”  
And then he was gone. Wolf stared after him as the door was being closed and locked, this was most definitely not good. Then suddenly lout music was played in his room, it was some kind of heavy metal, disturbing his thoughts. He gritted his teeth, get sleep, my ass, he wants to deprive me of sleep. The music was so lout that he couldn’t even think, let alone get some rest he needed to be fit for a second confrontation with the dangerous man. He cursed loudly, screaming his anger out into the black room.  
The night would be a long one.


End file.
